Uptown Girl
by winterfells-daughter
Summary: She was an uptown girl. She probably didn't want a backstreet guy like me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the song that this story was based off of.

Song: Uptown Girl by Westlife.

Note: This is not a songfic. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**Backstreet Guy**

**..**

I watched Ino walk down the street with Hinata and Tenten; her blonde hair swinging back and forth, her black heels clicking on the pavement, her tanned skin making me want to go over there and kiss her till she was senseless.

But of course, I couldn't. Shinobi like me.. well, they don't get girls like those. And it doesn't help that I've had a crush on her since we were in the Academy.

Ino was a high class woman. She got what she wanted, when she wanted it and didn't take no for an answer. She belonged with Uptown men, like Neji or Shino. An Uptown girl with an Uptown man. It's how it was supposed to be. Even her friends were high class! Hinata was a Hyuuga, so you already know she's one of them. And Tenten may not have fit into Ino and Hinata's world perfectly, but she knew Neji and therefore she met Hinata. It always made me happy that they weren't only into rich people. I knew Hinata wasn't, and I'm pretty sure Ino isn't either.

I'm just a backstreet guy though. I belong with backstreet ninjas. Not rich, comfortable ones with an awesome life.

"Have you heard?" some girl giggled, snapping me out of my sulking.

I looked down at Akamaru, confused.

"What?" another girl's voice said.

"The Yamanaka daughter has her eyes on a lower class shinobi!" the first one snickered.

My jaw hit the floor and I started running back home, Akamaru trailing after me.

I had to tell mama I was trying after an Uptown Girl.

**..**

**Not So Tough**

**..**

"You irritate me." she snapped. But I could tell she wasn't being serious.

I grinned, taking her arm and dragging her with me. "Come on!"

She sighed, giving up. I felt her stop and I turned to watch her take off her flip flops, replace them with ninja sandals, and place her old pair in her bag. "There."

We began running again. This time she could keep up, thanks to those dastardly shoes leaving.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I didn't answer, for we stopped at an ice cream store.

"Here?" she asked, surprised.

I raised my eyebrows, "What? Does your diet refrain from eating something superly amazing once in a while?"

She smiled, a real smile, "Well. Not today."

We walked in and I ordered mine, and she ordered hers. After we received our desserts, I pulled her over to a booth in the far side of the parlor.

"Ino!" someone called.

She looked up, a somewhat annoyed expression no her face. "Oh. Shikamaru. What do you want?"

I tried not to snicker, and instead gave some of my vanilla ice cream to Akamaru.

I turned to watch. The Nara was glaring at me with daggers and I fought to not shrink back. "What the Hell's your problem?"

"You're running around with my team mate! You realize we haven't had any practice? Or that her dad blames _me _for her not being at home all the time?" he snapped.

Ino kicked me under the table and I turned to her. She smiled sweetly at Shikamaru, standing up and walking over to him. "I'll talk to daddy, okay? And when I'm done with my ice cream, I'll come meet you and Chouji at the training grounds, okay?"

Shikamaru's anger seemed to melt and he nodded. I felt so helpless, letting Ino fight the battle I should have.

This was a problem, I wasn't so tough around her.

**..**

**High Class Toys**

**..**

"Ino!" Neji yelled, running up to us.

"Yes?" she replied, smiling at Tenten, who was beside her boyfriend.

"Wanna come to the Hyuuga dance tonight? A huge ball; fancy dresses and all that stuff." Tenten offered. I saw her give me a side glance, and then look at Akamaru; though it was not done unkindly. "Bring Kiba too. He's look nice in a tux."

Neji frowned, looking at her. She only giggled and hugged him. "Stop being jealous. You know he's Ino's."

I felt my face heat up, because Ino and I definitely were not dating.

"We're not together." she said quickly.

I nodded. My heart sank for some unknown reason when she said that, as if she dreaded it happening.

"Kiba and I already have plans though. Sorry. Make sure you ask Hinata and Naruto!" the blonde smiled, beaming.

Neji chuckled and nodded, "That's our next stop. Thank you though." he nodded to both of us before the couple running of down the street towards Naruto's house.

"We have plans?" I asked.

She shrugged, turning around and we started walking again. "I'm tired of the balls and dresses and fancy stuff. So I lied." she looked up at me, a somewhat horrid look on her face. 'I didn't even ask if you wanted to go! I'm so sorry, it was inconsiderate of me."

I laughed at her expression, which made it turn to one of relief. "I don't want to go either. But now, you owe me a date tonight!" I grinned at her before sauntering over to my house.

She was giving up her high class toys for me.

**..**

**Pearls**

**..**

I sighed, flopping back down on my bed. My eyes were red and puffy and I was in sweatpants and a tank top.

He said no.

And I was so thinking he would say anything, _anything_, but no!

The scene replayed in my mind over and over.

_"It wouldn't work Ino... I'm not like you. I can't afford to buy you pearls and diamonds. You're better off with an uptown man that can provide better than I can."_

I was too stunned to even speak when he said that. And he was gone faster than I could have comprehended it.

I glared up at my ceiling. Ino Yamanaka was not one to take no for an answer, something he sure as Hell knew. I jumped off my bed, taking off my clothes and putting my ninja outfit on with my ninja shoes. I put my hair up in a high pony tail, making sure my bangs covered one side of my face.

I checked myself in the mirror, making sure I looked presentable before I put on my fishnets. After that, I practically ran down the stairs and out into the street. Kiba would be at home at this time, tending to the dogs before he set out for his morning run around the village.

I ran down the road, stopping to make sure I was on the right street before running again. He lived somewhere near the academy, I think. I ran in that direction, cursing my empty stomach for growling at such an inappropriate time.

I finally found his little house, right where I thought it was. I saw him outside, putting some dog food into a large bowl. Near 20 dogs surrounded him, yipping and yapping about this and that. I launched over the very small gate surrounding the yard and marched right over to him. The dogs, except Akamaru, scattered. Kiba winced and cowered away from my expression.

"Inuzuka! You lead me on for weeks, almost a month, before you just dumped it on me that you weren't even going to _attempt _to be with me?" I screeched, hitting his shoulder one good time. "You arrogant, stupid idiot! Are you just that moronic?"

He whimpered slightly, "Sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY? Kiba did you ever think that maybe I didn't _want _pearls and lace and fancy parties? Did you ever think that I'd rather live in a small house with no drama and constant shopping?"

Realization dawned on his face. He looked suddenly very embarrassed and sheepish. "Oh."

"Isn't that why you talked to me in the first place? Because you heard Moegi and Sakura giggling about me wanted a backstreet guy?"

"I.. how did you know about that?" he suddenly asked, looking angry.

Oh shit. I slipped up. In all my careful planning, I never inserted the idea that I would get mad and accidentally say something I wasn't supposed to. I sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "I knew you wouldn't try to go out with me unless you knew I wasn't into high class men... So Sakura and Moegi said they would say that stuff near you to help me out."

His face softened and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"But I'm the one who should be sorry?" I muttered into his chest, confused.

He shrugged, "How about no one is sorry, then? We can blame it on Akamaru."

I laughed and heard the canine in question whine. I pulled back, staring up at Kiba before standing on my tip toes and kissing his jaw, 'cause I'm so short I couldn't even reach his cheek.

He grinned at me, rubbing the back of his head and I noticed the light blush spread across his cheeks.

After all, when I had him, who the fudge needed pearls?

**..**

**Uptown Girl**

**..**

So I'm in love with an Uptown girl, and I've found out that said girl is in love with a backstreet boy; me.

I never imagined this would happen. I thought I'd be chasing after her forever and watch as she attended parties and dated rich shinobi. Never in a million years did I think I'd end up with her.

But Uptown Girls have always been unpredictable.

We go to the movies, take walks at night and lay on the ground and watch the stars. We don't go shopping or get dressed up for large meeting or parties. We both like it better this way.

We're getting married in a few months. And Tenten and Neji eloped. Who woulda 'magined? Ino says that she's not the only rich girl to want a not so high class man. She pointed out that Hinata and Naruto were together the whole time I was after her and it took me forever to realize that she was right.

Her dad didn't have much to say on the matter. He was only worried that Ino wouldn't be his little princess anymore.

She likes to go out with Hinata, Sakura and Tenten a lot. And she's decided she wants a huge white wedding. Thank Kami that her father said he was going to pay for it, as a present to us for our marriage.

I don't mind a big wedding, and she even said Akamaru could be my best man!

She told me that she wants a big fluffy princess dress. She explained to me all the colors that will be there and what type of flowers she'll be holding and her bridesmaids dresses. I listened to the whole thing and at the end I was smiling to myself.

She has to have some sort of Uptown Girl left in her, and a huge expensive wedding was part of it.

As long as it made her happy, though, I didn't care.


End file.
